Nakata Kou
|- | colspan="6"| OTHER NAMES: 変な (Peverted;' '''by some poeple) ストーカー('Stalker;' by some people) NAME INTERPRETATION:' 洸(''Kou; Kou'') 中田''(Nakata; Nakata)'' ''(Kou Nakata) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: STUPIDloid MODEL: 19A V |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | Male (Alien) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;" |'''C#''3- G4 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Kyohei Kou '(Partner for STUPIDloids/young brother/is harassed by him) ' '''[http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/HARUKOloid '''HARUKOloid ](Partner for STUPIDloids/is harassed by him) ' Ran Kinikun' (Partner for STUPIDloids/is harassed by him) Asami Shokoe (Partner for STUPIDloids) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 125 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'All' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'STUPIDloid's facebook page' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'200 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Vial of blood | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''' STUPIDloid''' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |''' ' '''2,45 m' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'STUPIDloid' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART DEVIANTART |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |''' ' '''January/01' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Eat, harass more than half the world that crosses on it way, winking mischievously' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Sound Cloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"|''' January 01, 2014''' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | Kaze Edward (everyone hates him) | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|'Dragostea din tei(with Katsugari Masamune)' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY:' He's very foolish unlike his younger brother Kyohei. It is a perverted first, harasses all STUPIDloids and any UTAU who crosses his path; It is thought that he and Masamune there is something.' |} Supplemental Information Hair color: 'Back '''Eye color: '''Light yellow '''Earphones: '(none) 'Dress: '''No wear T Shirt used instead takes a kind of belt that covers the belly; used leather pants really stuck with red trim. Use boots almost to his knees and heels platform under your eyes has markings shaped lines and right ear piercing carries a sphere-shaped. '''Favorite phrase: ' や- ら - ない - か？.. 今すぐ実行できます...ああ..あなたは 5 秒を持っていると! ('''YA-RA-NAI-KA?.... You can already run away ... ah ... And you have 5 seconds!/YA - RA - NAI - KA?.. Ima sugu jikkō dekimasu... Ā.. Anata wa 5-byō o motte iruto!) Terms of Use - Do not change your design, except the clothes for a specific song. - Your voice can be used freely. - Yaoi images can be created with it. - Can be used as a character role. - Can not be changed voice to another character or another Fanloid. Voice bank and Configuration his CV's are encorded in r'omaji '''and' hiragana'. He have a soft voice, you can use '''g+10 and g+15 flags': CV Trivia - Whenever you liked wink with picardia (signal that is a pervert). - All time is near Masamune since apparently have a relationship more than friends. - Concerning the VB has some noise on purpose because what is prentendia do was weird to hear that scary. - He is always seen groping around utau that abuts the man or woman. - Usually embrace his victim (partner) and whisper in his ear the word: "YA-RA-NAI-KA", making the other person is the need to run for his life. Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:STUPIDloids Category:Alien characters Category:Brother Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Soft voice Category:Male voicers Category:Pervy Category:Voicebanks from Mexico